Collisional worlds
by WOLFJADE28
Summary: Different worlds and different worlds can have several things in common. What happens when our favorite turtles are suddenly forced to work with others who are just impossibly different, yet similar? Can they overcome the challenges before both of their worlds are threatened to be destroyed forever? OC- Jade...l'll see if you can guess where others are from
1. Chapter 1

**Me- Hey y'all, how's it going? l hope all of you are doing great...l know l am finally going through a phase of random and much needed creativity, whereas l finally have decided to bring up an old story back to life!**

 **Mikey(gasps)- It's aliiiiivvvveeeee...**

 **Raph- Seriously?**

 **Me- Uh, yeah...why not? l am having so much fun in my 'WISHING STARS' crossover, l decided to see how you guys would get along with characters in an entirely different universe...**

 **Mikey- Oooh, oooh...is it a parallel universe with different versions of ourselves?**

 **Leo- Are we in outer space?**

 **Donnie- Are we doing time travel?**

 **Raph- Does anyone else think this is a ridiculous idea?**

 **Me- No, no, possibly, and no...at least l hope not...l won't tell you which universe just yet, but l will say you guys will need to meet a new OC for future reference...everyone, meet Jade, you need to remember that though she is a made up character l invented especially for this story, she plays an important role in this story development.**

 **Right now, hope you guys are ok with prologue intro...not what l normally do, but who's to say we can't shake things up a bit? Raph, don't even bother, l'm not asking you.**

 **Well, enjoy! See if you guys can guess which universe this is... ^.^**

 _Years ago, before the Valley of Peace ever came to be, a beautiful baby girl was born to a young tortoise warrior , and his new bride._

 _They named her Jade, for her features were just as radiant as that of the most cherished of precious stones in all of China. This was the beginning of what looked like a bright and happy future._

 _Unfortunately, as we all are reminded from time to time, things don't always go according to plan._

 _On one particular cool and dark night, they were all sitting on a mountain, where they had been enjoying the sunset. After enjoying this particular treat, they were now on their way home, when suddenly a bright light surrounded them, and from within it, a small group of metal soldiers marched up to them._

 _The young warrior had never seen anything like this...metallic beings holding strange weapons. Perhaps he would have been curious, if he did not have his wife and newborn child with him._

 _Now, he was determined to have them get out of that ordeal, even if he didn't survive._

 _Grabbing his long wooden traveling staff, he ordered his wife to take their child, and run for safety._

 _Without hesitation, the wife snatched up her precious cargo, and ran down the mountainside, until she came to the bamboo woods, where another group of the metal soldiers appeared out of the darkness._

 _Backing up out of fear, she felt herself being grabbed from behind, and though she struggled to escape her captors grasp, she was being dragged right into the strange light._

 _Her eyes widened in disbelief as she saw several triangular doors appear all around each side of the path before her and her captors, who had not said a word at this point._

 _Although she was relieved at this, she was also filled with fear- what did these strange beings plan to do with her and her child? Was there a way to escape? Would her family ever be reunited, or would death be a cruel separator? Would these doorways lead to a safer place?_

 _She held the child tighter within her grasp- it was not the way she planned on doing things, but if this was the only way to protect her little one, then it was well worth the risk...now, which door would be safe?_

 _As the metallic guards led her past the various doorways, she noticed a strange family- one consisting of a rat and four young turtles. She smiled as she saw the rat hugging the turtles._

 _This was the fate she wanted her child to have- one where she would be loved and protected. Yanking her arm out of the grasp of her captor, she spun and kicked the other guard away, as she ran towards the portal door for freedom._

 _Finally the strange foreign beings spoke._

 _"The ones who have been captured by that which is known as Kraang, must be stopped by the Kraang."_

 **Me(speaking while trying to solve rubix cube puzzle): Oh yeah, l think l finally got this figured out...been trying to figure out how to tie this together in a way that would be believable, yet interesting...**

 **Leo- You call endangering a family and baby interesting? That's worse than something Shredder would do.**

 **Me- Seriously? How do you know he wouldn't do something like this, given the opportunity?**

 **Leo- Fine, you have a point..*seeing me smirk at him*...a small point!**

 **Donnie- Gosh...l hope they both come out okay...the odds of either of them coming out of this alive are like...**

 **Me- DONNIE! Relax...just sit back, enjoy the story like a normal person, and let me work my magic please...**

 **Donnie- Technically, we're not normal...**

 **Me(pretend shock)- No, really? l could have sworn you look just like my neighbor...**

 ***Turtles laugh, while Donnie scowls***

 **Donnie('_')- That wasn't very funny...**

 **Me- Let's agree to disagree...read and review fellow fanfiction comrades! I always love to hear what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me- Welcome back to another exciting chapter of 'COLLISIONAL WORLDS' where we previously just witnessed a young mother and her young child escape through a mysterious portal door, out of the grasp of their captors, who we now know as the Kraang...**

 **Raph- Can't we ever get a break from these guys!? They just keep coming back again and again!**

 **Donnie- From the looks of it Raph, we may not be big enough to remember this even happening, let alone knowing who the Kraang were...**

 **Me- Donnie! Don't blow the entire story!**

 **Donnie- l'm not...l'm only relaying what the woman saw in the last chapter...**

 **Me- Oh yeah...l did write that already huh...well, looks like l gotta write a bit more before everyone gets impatient...**

 **Thanks for taking time to read this everyone! You can sit tight and enjoy the next chapter RATCHETSCRIBE and to MOORELUKE...thanks for following this story and reviewing! Glad you guys like this so far! ^.^**

 _After jumping through that door, the young mother looked at her darkened tunnel surroundings and quickly scooped up her child, not knowing whether those strange men were following, knowing that she had to get her young daughter to safety. That family she had seen before she jumped, the rat and those other turtles, seemed loving towards each other, and very protective, which was something she had wanted to share with her own newly formed family, but knew that she would never get the chance to share that with her daughter._

 _For now, the best thing to do would be to give her the next best thing for her daughter- a family who would love, care for, and protect her. It would be Oogway's wish too, at least if he was there with her, which now, as she ran through the sewer tunnels, wished more than anything._

 _Far back, she could hear the echo of multiple feet, and the strange voices of her former captors._

 _'No, they're following' she panicked, as she ran even faster, turning and jumping. She knew there was no possible way to hide from these men._

 _'At least, not for herself' she looked around, seeing a small, dry-looking pipe- which looked just big enough to hide her small daughter out of these men's notice._

 _Hugging her baby one last time, she removed the one thing she could give her daughter as a parting gift to remember her by- a jade necklace in the form of Yin and Yang._

 _"_ _Be safe Jade...l know you will grow up to be a fine young woman someday- l wish more than anything to live and see it. For now, all l can do is give you a chance for a new life..."_

 _Placing her inside of the pipe, and taking one last look at her child, the mother continued running, just as the strange men had come into full view._

 _Luckily, they passed right by the pipe which held her sleeping daughter, thus leaving her safe, which was more than could be said for the mother, who was captured again not too much later._

 _"That, which has been ordered to be captured by Kraang has been captured. Kraang Prime will be that, which is known as, well-pleased"._

 _Marching away with their prized captive, the group marched away, back out of the sewers, and into the world where the strange men had originally come from, working on whatever schemes for universal domination they were working on at the time_

* * *

 _._

 _Elsewhere in the sewers a couple hours after the previously-recorded events-_

"Raph! Get back here! You know what Sensei said!"

Running in the sewers, four mutant turtle brothers were trying to catch up with each other in a friendly game of sewer tag.

Well, mostly friendly. Leo wasn't too pleased that Raph was farther ahead than him due to a Raph- inflicted stumbling block.

Yeah, Raph wasn't always known for being fair as a child.

"Yeah...but you can't lead if ya can't catch up Leo" he called out behind him "...maybe l'll even give you a chance to catch up by running backwards, just because I'm that nice..."

Turning around, Raph began running backwards, blowing a raspberry at Leo, who scowled. Raph, enjoying this, was beginning to speed up, only to trip over a pipe, which gave everyone else an advantage to catch up to him.

"Looks like we can catch up Raph...thanks for being so nice to us" Leo said, smirking while extending a hand to the fallen hot-head.

"Yeah, yeah...l meant to do that" he growled, not wanting to lose any more pride than he already did.

"Hahaha...for once, someone else besides me fell dude!" clambered Mikey, as he came up, jumping into mid- air and twirling, before landing on his feet, as he went to do a re-enactment of Raph's moment.

Jumping on a large pipe, he started-

"First you were all like this..." he started as he started running, then turned around.

"Then, you were like this..." while trying to mimic Raph's earlier movements, he had begun to run backwards, and had made an impressive distance record, considering he was on a pipe.

"...and then you were like- WOAH!" he yelped, as he fell of the pipe for real, causing every else to laugh.

"Yeah...thanks for showing us that Mikey...not needed, but it was funny" laughed Donnie.

"Well guys, we should probably head back now...Sensei will be wondering about us" said Leo.

"Umm...guys...l think you may wanna come see this" said Mikey, as he looked into the pipe he had fallen off of, and reached inside.

"What's wrong now Mikey, 'cuz if you want someone to kiss your owies, l am so not doing it!" defended Raph, crossing his arms.

"Hey! l haven't needed that in forever!" snapped Mikey, now pulling out the large bundle tucked in the pipe, unnoticed by the others.

"Does last week's paper-cut come to anyone else's mind?" Donnie asked.

"Guys...Mikey...where did you..."Leo trailed, as he watched Mikey cuddling a baby...tortoise?

"Awww...it's so little and cute...can we keep it?" asked Mikey, as his brothers stood with dropped jaws. Where did this baby come from?

Leo, being the first to come to his senses "Guys, we need to take it back to Sensei...he'll know what to do. Hand it over Mikey".

Reluctantly, Mikey began handing the baby over, only to be stopped by Raph.

"Hold on, why does Leo get to hold it? Why can't l hold it..."

"Maybe l should hold it...after all, l'm used to carrying fragile objects..."Donnie put in, as Leo and Raph were beginning an epic stare-down, causing the baby to cry.

"Great, now look what you did Raph" reprimanded Leo.

"Me?! Why you little-"

"Raphael! Leonardo! What is going on here?" asked Sensei, as he walked up o the small group of terrapin tots.

Noticing the small bundle which contained a crying baby tortoise.

"We found it in that pipe over there Sensei" said Leo. "We don't know how she got there...but that's all we found".

"Can we keep it Sensei? It doesn't have a home...we could be a great family for the little guy...Oooh! Can l name him?" asked Mikey, with pleading eyes.

"We should all agree on a name for him...not just Mikey" Raph protested, as Splinter unwrapped the baby, smiling at a minor detail, which had escaped the notice of his sons.

"Raphael is right...we should all agree on a name...however...unlike you four, this tortoise is a girl...not a boy" he announced, as the boys looked at him in shock, causing him to chuckle.

"Wait, how do you know he- err...she...is a girl Sensei" asked Donnie.

"Would you like to hold her and see my son?" he asked, handing the girl to Donnie, who held the little girl up, but not really knowing how to tell the difference because of the mutation.

"l don't get it- l can't see any evidence that says she's..." he trailed off as a stream of yellow-ish fluid came down on him, causing his brothers to laugh.

"Well, that's evidence enough for me " chuckled Raph.

"Fine...she's a girl" he said, handing the now satisfied girl over to Raph, who held the girl, who was now laughing, trying to grab at his mask.

"Woah...hey there kiddo...that one's mine. Maybe when you're old enough, you can have one of your own...maybe a jade- green one to match your eyes...you like that idea.." he asked the smiling baby.

"Sensei...this symbol on her necklace is the same one on the back of your robe" he noticed.

"Ahh, yes. The symbol of Yin and Yang, the representation of balance and harmony...hmmm..." he trailed thoughtfully.

"What about Harmony Sensei?" asked Mikey, "l mean, it's almost like her necklace speaks her name".

"Yeah, but it's made out of jade, same color as her eyes" protested Raph.

"We could combine them, and call her both" suggested Donnie.

"Jade Harmony...hmmmm...l like it!" said Mikey enthusiastically.

"Works for me...how 'bout you kiddo?" he asked the little girl, who was now yawning sleepily, cuddling into Raph's arm.

"Welcome to the family...Jade...Harmony" he said, as the others came up behind him to observe the new addition to their family sleeping soundly in Raph's arms.

 **Me- Phew! l thought l would never get this next chapter finished...l did it!**

 **Mikey- Yeah...and while you were doing that, l made pizza!**

 **Me- Ummm...what is on that?**

 **Mikey- The usual...pepperoni, anchovies, jellybeans, pickles, and chocolate sauce...want some?**

 ***holds out slice in offering, repelling me back a couple steps***

 **Me- Umm... thanks, but no thanks...l think even the cravings of pregnant women can be viewed as normal compared to your crazy pizza tastes...**

 **Mikey- You can never go wrong with pizza...**

 **Me- You just broke that statement Mikey...well anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter...took awhile, but l'm glad l was able to finish it! Feel free to leave reviews and ideas...they would be greatly appreciated! ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG, I can't believe that I am finally getting back to this! I had been wanting to do this crossover between my two favorite cartoons for quite some time now...just had to sort things out.**

 **l also need to apologize for my absence. Work can be a pain in the patootie at times, but it pays the bills, right?**

 **Anyway, before I start, or re-start, since this chapter is so full of mistakes in my opinion, l wanna take time to thank RATCHET'S SCRIBE, MOORELUKE, MONSTERTURTLEPONY, TEALANA, LISAFRANK12345, and...and...*frowns, trying to remember***

 **Donnie- You forgot who you were thanking?**

 **Me- Hey...l'm trrying to remember everyone by name here, instead of reffering to the masses..makes things more personal!**

 **Raph- Have fun trying to remember about...I don't know, maybe 70 followers?**

 **Me(0.0)- WHAT?!**

 **Donnie- If l read the right thing on you're profile, Raph's actually right on this...not all on the same story, but as an overall group...**

 **Me- Woah...far out!**

 **Leo- You might wanna mention you still don't own us...**

 **Raph(Gasps in sarcastic shock)- No! Say it isn't so!**

 **Me(looks at him -_-)-No, sadly I do not own TMNT. Unfortunately, I don't own KFP either...not yet anyways!**

 **Ratchet Scribe- Of course not...that's because l do!**

 **Me- No you don't!**

 **Ratchet's Scribe- Of course l do...what else would this be?**

 ***holds up tied up scroll***

 **Me- Gimme that *yanks scroll out of her hand, then opens it, reads out loud***

 **Me(reading scroll)- 'Ha, ha...you have been bested by RATCHET SCRIBE...'**

 **Ratchet Scribe- Gotcha!**

 **Me- '_'...uh, huh...very funny...now enjoy the story everyone...fell free to lemme know how it turned out! ^.^**

Years after earlier events, and yet, still long ago, in the Valley of Peace...

Master Oogway is meditating beneath the Sacred Pool of Tears, with the summer sun warming his skin. For many months now, he had been having a puzzling vision- a black mist arising from the midst of the earth, consuming every living being in sight and the clouds in the sky, swirling into a pink mass, as the skies seemed to darken. All the people, good and bad alike were in complete and utter chaos. Everything was in a state of catastrophe.

Then, amidst the state of destruction, he heard a loud, distinct cry. As he raised his eyes and looked up, he gasped at the sight before him.

Four beings, turtles, much like himself, falling from the sky, warriors bearing weapons of a foreign land, each bearing a colored aura- that of blue, red, violet, and orange. Then, they separated into different directions- revealing another being, one which looked heart-strikingly familiar, and yet foreign- weilding two golden tessen fan, whose aura gradually began illuminating more and more.

'Ameratasu, the sun goddess?' he thought in disbelief, as he watched her in the center of the four others . Then, as her aura brightened, so did the others'- until a loud explosion of light, and thunder erupted, blinding him.

When he opened his eyes once again, he saw four of the figures standing within the midst of the village, which had been cleared of the darkness. Then, without a word, they ascended back into the skies that had delivered these special saviors...but what had become of the fifth? She had disappeared...and could not be seen anywhere...what did this mean...

"Master Oogway, is all well?" He smiled as his favorite student, and future Master of the Jade Palace, young Shifu came into view at the top of the stairs, his face filled with concern, as well as a desire to please his Master.

"Ah, Shifu, I am well...however, I have just had a vision- one that I fear will affect you and others after I'm gone."

As Oogway explained his vision to Shifu, he watched his reaction. A mixture of fear, curiosity, wonder filled the young Shifu's face.

As Oogway confided his vision to Shifu, the young master couldn't help but wonder what it all meant.

"I believe that some evil force will consume the people our world, Shifu. One that will be impossible to eradicate and fight alone. We must rely on 'The Five Warriors', for they are the ones destined to destroy this future threat. None amongst us will be able to alone."

"But Master, when will this take place?" Questions swarmed within Shifu's head, as he burned with curiosity and uncertainty.

Master Oogway chuckled, as he patted Shifu's head. "All shall be revealed when the time comes Shifu. Until than, all we can do is wait and prepare ourselves for when it comes."

"Of course, Master Oogway." Shifu acknowledged, as they began their descent down the steps.

Years later, a much older Master Shifu reflected on highlighted events in his life- from his becoming a Master, adopting Tai Lung as well we his 'son' becoming filled with evil ambition, Oogway's death, Po becoming the Dragon warrior, saving China...there were so many memories. Yet, as he sat beneath the Sacred Peach Tree, he couldn't help but feel that something was about to happen, bigger than anything he has yet witnessed. What could possibly-

He flinched, as a vision much like the one Oogway had so long ago, had begun to fill his mind, as if it were happening right before his very eyes.

'No...it couldn't be...could it?' as he envisioned something that brought his mind back to a certain session with his beloved and deceased Master. As the vision ended, Shifu felt a rushing breeze surround him. Opening his eyes, he gasped as he saw Oogway smiling at him- gently nodding his head, Oogway merely uttered three simple words that had a profound impact on Shifu.

"It is time."

 ** _*Meanwhile, in another world*_**

He heard his door swing wide open. Ugh, he thought he clearly announced to everyone that he was working in his lab...in other words...DO NOT COME IN!

While Leo and Raph generally left him alone, Mikey would constantly go in and out and pester Donnie until he was at his wits end, then Mikey would finally leave Donnie alone in a fuming mess. That was something he could not afford to handle right now.

"Mikey, I told you to stay out! I'm busy right now!" Donnie said, not bothering to look at the door.

Had he looked, he would have noticed the fifteen-year old Harmony, standing in his doorway, looking at him in a concerned manner. As it happened though, she spoke up, her jade-green eyes shining in humor at her older genius brother

"Wrong turtle Donnie, I just got back from my exercise session, and I wanted to see what you were up to? "

Donatello looked up to a pair of jade-green eyes filled with mirth and curiosity, as he tinkered with a Kraang device. Under normal circumstances, he would get frustrated, but there was just something about Jade(Harmony), that put him at ease merely by being near.

"l thought you weren't getting back from your excersise run 'til 5". Donnie said, resuming his tinkering.

At this, Jade chuckled. "Have you looked at your clock Donnie? It's already 5:30"

This was nothing new, she noted. Donnie was very enthusiastic when it came to his gadgets, much to the point that he often lost track of the time.

He looked at his clock in disbelief. 5:30 already? He really lost track of time! They would go on patrol in a few hours. He remembered he was going to warn her, but she wasn't there- she went into the sewers to do her "exercises" in private, since she had a shy side when it came to displaying her talents.

"Sorry Jade...I forgot I didn't warn you- I was just trying to figure out this Kraang portal device..."

Her eyes widened in amazement "You mean like the ones we saw when we stopped that giant worm from coming?"

"Exactly! If I could just figure out how it works, I could not only destroy the portals to Dimension X properly, I could also give us a faster way to get to certain places for instance, we could be here and using it,in a matter of seconds, we could get from here to...

"Aprils apartment?" Jade asked with humored mischief. She loved to make her older brother blush, which he was doing now to no end.

"I...I was...I was going to say TCRI" he stammered, but with little conviction.

It never ceased to amaze her how much Donnie cared for their red-haired friend. While Jade would be nice to April, she wasn't very fond of her- it was not because of her being jealous of April in any way, well, maybe of her psychic abilities- it had more to do with the way April treated Donnie. It was no secret that Donnie had a MAJOR crush on April. Yet, despite all his attempts to impress, comfort, protect, and reassure April of his unswerving affections, April still refused to acknowledge them. What's more- when Casey came around, and they were both struggling to gain her affections, Jade would catch April stealing flirtatious glances at Casey one minute, then at Donnie the next, and then pretend nothing had happened! She plays both of them, then treats them like nothing...it's infuriating!Still, she wanted to support her brother, no matter the cost, and if it resulted in a broken heart...well, she'd be there to help pick up and glue the pieces back together.

"Donnie, I don't understand why you just don't tell her how you feel, or at least ask her out. The worst she could say is"-

"PIZZA-TIME!" an overly joyous Mikey hollered, signaling that April and Casey were there with the pizza...and latest news.

"Not, what I was gonna say, but that works just as good." Jade said. "Let's go eat before Mikey inhales the pizza".

While eating dinner, April and Casey had brought news of the happenings up above- much of which involved the Kraang.

"So, wait...we're just gonna bust into TCRI, and start trying to invade Dimension X? That's you're ingenious plan?!" April just could not believe that they were planning on invading TCRI to eliminate the Kraang

Leo and the others were discussing the latest threat- being the Kraang. If we could somehow foil their invasion plans on their end, then Earth would be safe...for how long?

"Pretty much ...you know that this is our occupational hazard...so are you in or out?" Raph being the one to ask-figures, he not being one to let anything go by without challenging it.

"In that case, I am going to calmly voice my thoughts and opinions, with everyone's permission..." Jade said in a calm, sweet voice. When I had everyone's, Mikey's included, I continued

"...WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU THINKING?! DON'T YOU REALIZE JUST HOW INSANELY DANGEROUS THAT IS?! WE COULD GET TRAPPED IN THEIR DIMENSION AND THEN WHAT HAPPENS?!"

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Jade calmed down enough to ask the shocked faces looking intently at seem to forget that she had come from there- had been separated from her parents because of things not fully understood. Kidnapped as an infant, which had just recently been the doing of Kraang. Lost to the Kraang, until the guys and Splinter found and adopted her, raising her as their own.

Jade had really come to love these guys as older brothers-even Mikey, who, although sometimes acted more childish than her, still had a good deal of maturity within him- more than the rest gave him credit for. She loved her family, and the last thing she wanted was to watch them suffer or die from the Kraang...or worse, suffer the endless tests and experiments that she knew they were capable of, mainly from hearing the stories of the few who managed to escape their grasp.

April, deciding it was her turn to speak, spoke slowly, and with deliberation.

"One of you please tell me- what happens if this infiltration operation goes astray? What happens then? We all know what the Kraang are capable of, as well as what their intent...I don't want to see anyone of you guys die, or suffer in a Kraang lab which, to say is scary, is an understatement."

She cringed a little at the memory of being imprisoned by the Kraang, and strapped to all their machines. but continued.

"Look, if you still plan on going through with this, I'm coming too, not because I agree with this, but because you guys are my family...we stick together."

Jade didn't bother looking at them, merely exiting the room to prepare for battle.

Gathering some things in her sack-pack for the mission,things that she might need- her favorite Jade-colored tessens- with golden dragons guarding a yin-yang sign, some smoke bombs, her shell-cell(T-phone), a medical mini-kit(with Donnie's medicines), some snacks, and at last but not least, her iPod, along with the solar charger Donnie invented especiallly for emergencies...

Lastly, tying her golden-yellow mask on, and braiding the shoulder-length tassles, she walked out to join everyone else.

"Time to take out Kraang?" she asked, hand on her belt, fingering her tessens.

"Let's do this!" Raph said, pounding his clenched fist into his left hand, wearing an excited grin.

"BOOYAKASHA!" Mikey cheered.

Now fully prepared, the ninja terrapin group, along with April and Casey, left to infiltrate TCRI, in hopes of taking the Kraang down, once and for all, completely unaware of what was in store or them.

Things were gonna change.

 **Me- Well, there's that chapter...re-done, digitally re-altered and beautifully restored!**

 **Raph- You sound like you're trying to sell a movie...**

 **Me- I do not!**

 **Mikey- Nah...you kinda do...not that it'sa bad thing...just different.**

 **R.S- When do l get to invade the story?**

 **Me- Next chapter...just hold your horses.**

 **R.S- l can't hold horses...you know how heavy they are?**

 **Donnie- She meant you need to be patient.**

 **R.S- Never! *thinks for a moment* What happens if l can't wait?**

 **Raph(cracking his knuckles)- Then l get to tie you up inside of my punching bag.**

 **R.S- 0.0**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me- Hi everyone, l'm back!**

 ***crickets chirruping***

 **Me(confused, but shouts loudly again)- HI EVERYONE!**

 ***more crickets***

 **Me(sighs, then lights up with idea)- PIZZA!**

 **RATCHET'S SCRIBE(jump-attacks me, getting a surprised yelp out of me as we both go down)- PIZZA?! YOU SAID PIZZA..WHERE IS IT?!**

 **Me(groaning)- Ugh...nice to see you too RS!**

 **RS(looks again and realizes she's crushing me)- Oh...my bad...hey, great to see you again...did you get my messages?**

 **Me- Yeah...spent a whole day sorting and reading them...*laughing*..and l think you'll be pleased to see that here is where you get to make your big debut...**

 **Mikey- What's a de-butt?**

 **Raph- A nice peice of a-**

 **Me(turning red in emberassment, and screeching)- RAPH! Censorship!**

 **Raph- OKay, okay, sheesh!**

 **Me- Can we make it through this story w/o worrying about you breaking censorship policy?**

 **Raph(smirking)- Hell no...**

 **Me- Fine...here's chapter 3 everyone! Lemme know what you think...hope y'all enjoy it, and...RATCHET'S SCRIBE! I DON'T HAVE ANY PIZZA! BACK...GET BACK I SAY...LEO...HELP ME!**

 **Leo(smirking)- Sorry...this is your mess...you gotta be the one to clean this...**

 **Me(running away from RS)- SOME HERO YOU ARE...AAAAAUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHH...**

In the Valley of Peace-

A large group of Itchi'don warriors were racing along the shaded path of the bamboo forest, in pursuit of an escapee.

One of them, spotting a dark blur racing through the trees shouted-

"There she is! Up in the trees!"

Temuti, the leader of the group, looked to where the soldier was pointing. Raising his spiked club, he shouted orders to his men. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get her! We cannot let her escape! NO one escapes from Temuti, King of Itchi'don!"

he shouted, bringing his club down to the earth, causing a large tremor, shaking everything in sight, and raising dust clouds in a non-intented signal.

"Woah...what was that?!" Monkey asked, as he tried to regain balance, feeling the ground beneath him rattle.

Po, who had been knocked over by the tremor, was trying to get up, although nearly falling for a second time in the process.

Looking nonchalant, Tigress replied "Must have been an earthquake...not like it's something we haven't seen before"

"Not like THAT one...this was just all like BOOM!" Po rambled, as he walked around.

Crane, who was in the air, hadn't felt a thing, but he could see there was a massive dust cloud coming from the deep part of the forest, not too far from where the group currently was.

"This felt like it came from over there" Viper said, looking towards the center of the forest.

"Guys...there's a huge dust cloud coming from over there" Crane said, looking at the cloud.

"Then that's where we're going- this can't just be a coindidence" Tigress said, racing deeper into the forest.

"Alright! Let's do this panda-style!" Po cheered, as the group followed Tigress' lead.

"Seriously? Panda-style? THAT'S the best you could come up with?" Mantis groaned, which remained unheard, or ignored. It was hard to tell, as Po and the Furious Five raced towards their next adventure, unaware that they were getting into something that would change their lives, as well as the lives of everyone involved.

Meanwhile, a young dragoness girl raced through the bamboo forest, desperately trying to evade her previous captors.

Five years of serving as a prisoner to the Itchi'don community was more than enough for her. Five years of waiting for the perfect opportunity to regain her freedom, forced to dance for the ammusement of the likes of Temu'ti...ugh!

At last, she was free, and she was determined to never again return to the prison chains. They had no right to imprison her in the first place, but she had no control over what had happened in the past.

What she did have control over, was making sure to stay as far away as she possibly could from Temu'ti, as well as his warriors.

She used her powerful tail to propel her into the air, doing a couple flips with ease, as she eveded the earthquake that Temu'ti caused. Thanks to the years of training with Ming Fo, the former owner of the traveling caravan had provided her with, flipping into the air, balancing on thin wires, even twirling flaming batons on wires- running through these trees would be a peice of cake. Staying away from the group, hot on her tail, was another story.

Forgetting to pay attention to what was in front of her, she looked back, looking to see how far back her captors were.

"Look out!" she heard, as she turned around, feeling something collide into her, as her and whatever it was that hit her, both pummeled to the ground.

Well, almost.

Something too soft to be the ground, cushioned her...well, their fall, managing am 'oomph' in the process.

"Ugh...Po! Did you really have to throw me, just because l said it would be nice to be able to to fly?" Monkey groaned.

Groaning, Po replied "Don't be mad at me- Mantis is the one who mentioned throwing monkeys would be the same as flying monkeys!"

"That wasn't meant to be taken literally- l was just saying, it would be interesting to see flying monkeys!" Mantis defended, hopping onto Po's shoulder.

Meanwhile, Monkey looked at the unconcious girl beside him, admiring her blue-green scales. He didn't say out loud, but she looked almost ethreal, lying on the green grass, her blue-green scales glittering like gems in the sun.

"Hey...who's this?" Viper asked, snapping Monkey out of his thoughts, as she slithered up besides them.

"She looks a little sick" Mantis asked.

"I don't know- Monkey crashed into her on his one-way flight" Po said, earning a glare from Monkey. Chuckling nervously, he added

"which l kinda helped with"

"No surprise there...this isn't the first time you've managed to screw something up Po" Tiger scolded.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time" Po defended.

"I'm sure it was just as good as the one where you tried to cook rice in your stomach by eating uncooked rice, and dinking some boiling water" Tigress said, causing everyone except Po to chuckle.

"We should probably bring her back with to the Jade Palace...she looks like she was running from something...' Monkey said, glancing down at the unconcious girl.

"Maybe running from someone?" Viper suggested.

"Umm...guys...Temuti's coming this way...and he doesn't look happy" Crane said, looking a ways off into the forest, where he could barely see Temuti's outraged figure, leading his army.

"Po! Monkey! You guys take the girl to the Jade Palace. Viper, Crane, you're with me, taking care of Temuti. Mantis...you should probably go with Po and Monkey."

"Fine with me" Mantis said, hopping onto Po's shoulder, as Monkey picked up the girl, and they ran off towards the Jade Palace.

"Think Shifu will know this was kinda my fault?" Po asked.

"Ten yuan says he already knows what punishment you're getting. Be prepared for intense training" Mantis said, slightly chuckling.

"I'll take you up on that- ten yuan says Po winds up cleaning kitchen and trtaining yard" Monkey added in, smiling.

"Geez, glad you guys are enjoying this..." Po trailed off, as he looked off into the distance, noticing the storm clouds forming in the distance. "...we better hurry- looks like there's a storm coming in"

"Well, what're you waiting for? Let's get going!"Mantis cried, as they made their way to the palace, completely unaware of the events in store.

 **Me- Well, l hope y'all liked this.**

 **R.S- Aww,, come on! it was just getting interesting!**

 **Me- Glad you think so...l just gotta figure out how the rest is gonna go...easier to think it than to write it.**

 **Donnie- l didn't think thinking was possible for you...**

 **Me- It would be awesome to have a written thought converter machine for this, and- hey! Did Donnie just insult me?**

 **Raph- Nah...Braniac don't have what it takes to come up with a good insult...**

 **Donnie- This coming from a head full of steam?**

 **Me- Man Donnie, what got under your shell?**

 **Donnie- Let me simplify this so you can understand and remember- No coffee means no happy me.**

 **Me(0.0)- Sorry Donnie...l have energy shot drinks hidden in my desk drawer if you need them...l forgot l needed to replace your coffee.**

 **Donnie- Thanks...and make sure to remind our readers that you don't own us...**

 **Me- ...yet...^.^**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
